His Adventure (jacksepticeye X anti x Markipliar x darkiplier)
by Ash dub
Summary: Anti is back again but how will Jack keep him in control or away from people he values? When he begins to feel his control over Anti slipping, Markipliar is worried for him and buys plane tickets to come see him straight away but thats just the beginning
1. chapter 1

It wasnt easy for me. They didnt understand what it was like, they thought it was all fake for the camera's. As I look in the mirror I could tell I wasn't the same any more. My hair wasn't a bright green anymore but a muddy dirty green and my eyes were carrying more bags then they originally could. It was as if all my control over Anti was slipping and keeping him in was grinding me to the bones. My eyes are different now, the old ocean blue was now turning to an dark hostile green and I was really thinking of getting blue eye contacts. I walk from the bathroom to my recording room and just before I open the door, I can hear Wiishu singing as she makes herself a late dinner. She's been worried about me too, it's come to a point where she will watch me do everything just to see if I will do anything different. She knows about Anti. She knows about what he could do if I let him out, even for recording. Wiishu is too smart and thats good because if one day I do lose control and he breaks out of whatever bounds he has, she would be in so much danger. Thats why my office door has four bolt locks on the outside so Wiishu can lock me in and then when I knock calmly she lets me out again. But it's wrong to let him out, Wiishu and me know that.

I push open the door to my office and bounce on my chair so it turns and i put my feet down in the right place to stop it so that I'm facing my PC monitor. I see a email pop up.

Markipliar: One new message.

I click on the unopened message when a spew of emotions is lying in the oddly short message.

Markipliar

Subject: Can we meet?

Jack, we really need to meet, I am worried about you. I have attached printable plane tickets to me. They leave tomorrow, please come Jack. We need to talk.

Download: printable_plane_ticket_q1_dxd

From Mark

I look from my computer to my door and then press reply.

To: Markipliar

Subject: okay

I will get on the plane to see you.

And just after a hit send my eye starts to twitch and I fall from my office chair in a shout of Anti's laughter.


	2. Chapter Two: The Train

I told Wishuu to stay at home. At first she argued but once she looked into my sea weed coloured eyes, she stopped and hugged me.

"Please come back to me, make sure its you Jack, not him. Do whatever you have too, but come home."

She whispered it so quietly and delicately as if she was afraid of talking normally to me. I wouldn't hurt her, not while I'm me. While I'm Jack.

Getting to the airport was a nightmare that Anti would take part in. I stepped into the first train, it was hot and stuffy and everyone was too loud, it was stressful. Anti wanted to hit someone, throw them all off the train and watch as their body got tore limb from limb while being electrocuted by the rails. The stress was getting to Anti and me, we were both wanting space, just one of us wanted people in the same carriage as us to stay breathing.

"Anti, one more hour, please. I understand, just don't make this worse." I whispered it to myself, to Anti. The guy next to me, grey hair and hard wrinkes with dark eyes decides to rather stand then sit next to me. This small, rude act made Anti thrash in his cage, hitting every defence to trap him, screaming and yelling threats in my head. I start to shake rapidly, my eyes are blury and I'm sure if I was breathing right. I feel Anti crawing up my back, making me sweat, whispering in my ear even though I had no idea what he was saying. Two more stops, just two more stops and we would be at the airport, flying to see Mark.

 ** _And Dark._** Anti says, and with the idea of this Anti begins to calm down, maybe even dissapear.

Out of nowhere someone grabs my shoulder and Anti flares, whatever control I have over him I lose.

Anti stands and makes me lose control,

 ** _"Touch me and you will end up under the train with everybody else!"_** and his jaw begins to twitch as Anti backs down when I break free, I am standing eye to eye with the ticket man, he looks at me like i am a alien or some sort of danger.

"Demon," the ticket man says. His smooth face, dark eyes and round face turn afraid, stressed within a few seconds.

"Demon!" he screams, turning and running away to hide in the next few carriages down. The shake he leaves behind makes everyone stare at me, I sit down and huddle again the window. Anti is starting to take grips on me, starting to take control of me. This isn't just me anymore, i might have to share who I am.

A small girl, seven or eight jumps on the seat next to me. She stares until I wave. I don't trust Anti won't flare up, he hates children.

"Sir, you're like me too?" She was small, odd eyes, one blue the other was jet black. She had waist long blonde hair and a smile that was sensitive.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, at this point it's like no one cares. No one is saying or asking to keep away from me.

"You have a version of yourself that wants to hurt others. That's out of control, it messes with any type of equipment that trys to film or record you, that you can feel having tantrums. I have that too. What's yours called?"

Anti and I are speechless, I start to wonder, filling with curiosity. Anti? He starts to scream, he gets angry, pushing me again. Ugly images fill my head, the girl, dead, in many, many ways.

"He wants to hurt me doesn't he? Because I understand him?" she asks, but she already know's.

I nodd, " His name is Anti. What's Yours called?"

She smiles and looks at the floor, looking at her hands and shrugging.

"Sophie. She gets angry, hard to control sometimes. But I have never lost control of her before. Why have you?" she asks.

I gulp and realise that my hands are tight fists. I release them and breathe.

"We haven't seen a friend in a while. He lives far away and I think Anti misses him. I do." Anti goes quiet in my head, almost feeling the sad cool feeling in my chest.

She shakes her head, " They can't miss people, not unless they have fallen in love with them."

I'm speechless again. She smiles.

"This is your stop sir, nice to meet you. I've never met anyone with the same problem as me before, thank you so much."

And it was true, my stop comes up and as she skips away, I walk off the train with my heavy back pack and she waves from the train window. I don't know how she knew, a mystery again, and some need to be cleared up. Lucky for me, the steps to the airport are directly to my right, I look up them with a smile.

"Well Anti," I say, " just a little while until we see Mark, maybe, I say maybe, you'll see Dark too. "


	3. The Plane Journey

Anti keeps getting worse, more and more yells and screams, but I can hear them crystal clear. I'm waiting in a bleak waiting room for my plane. Everything is so clean and white, like a hospital. The only thing that seems kind of normal is the woman with dark hair pinned in a messy bun and dark eyes. She is wearing light jeans and a green cami top and she craddles a new born baby dressed in blue and white. I also notice a couple of burn scars up her arm and dissapearing under her sleave, poking a little at her shoulder and half way up her neck. She catches me looking at her and I smile, I couldn't think of anything else to do. She then sends threatening looks my way, I look away and look at my hands. She puts her baby in the pram and approaches me, then takes a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry for the look I just gave you," she says, "I just get defensive over them." She exhales.

I inhale and exhale. Anti screams and yells again, sometimes growling too. It was over the look. "If it helps," I say, "scars are beautiful, it means you are a surviver." I try to give my best smile but Anti doesn't let me; he fills my head with images of this woman hung, dead, bloody.

She smiles, "Aww gee, thanks alot! I just wish I got that alot more." She shrugs, "hey, are you that irish YouTuber? The one that used to have green hair!"

I've been spotted again, I guess people watch me more than I think. The thought of people acturally being able to watch me and not get annoyed seemed like a wish come true, I was always too loud, too obnoxious, too smiley. Now I'm drained, emotional, quiet; a mess.

My plane pulls up and I wave to the woman and leave while she's still attempting to talk to me. I keep waving until I find the right gate and head towards my plane. The second I see the plane, Anti shuts up.

 ** _I just want to see him Jack._** I understand him, I miss Mark, but Anti misses a different person, a dangerous person. Whereas Anti is rash, uncontrollable and rushed, Dark isn't. Dark is more careful, he plans his strikes, dresses smart, Dark is a evil mastermind. Lucky for Mark, Dark's controllable.

I step on the plane and find my cabin which Mark paid for. When I do, it's clean and white and a single bed. I put my bag down and slump on the bed, falling asleep.

Light streams though the small window, and its warm, but not hot. It sounds insane but the easiest thing I have to to is get up.

 **Ladies and gentle men, we will be landing in exactly five minutes. Please be sitting while the docking is in action.** I sit patiently as I feel a soft bump and feel the plane level out. I play with my hands in my lap, but nervousness starts to clowd me because what if I'm too much in a mess for even Mark to handle? I just miss him. They dock the plane and open the doors, everyone in seats go first, hushing children and their own out. Then it's us, cabin people. I take my backpack and heave it onto my back, and I walk through the tube to the x-ray mechines.My heart starts to jump, I know Mark is somewhere here. I pass without a problem dispite Anti's thought of all the reasons that can go wrong. I walk from the x-ray mechine and to the escalators to where I put both feet on let it carry me down. Happiness fills me as I see a brown headed guy I know, his smile sends butterflies around my stomach and my heart races. I rush down the escalators and smash into him, our arms are wide for each other, always have been. His body heat makes me flutter.

"Jack, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mark."

Even his voice gives me a warm sensation. His arms trail down and hold my hips close to him, his lower body flat against mine. I look up as my hand go to his shoulders and he leans forward to kiss me.

I lean back to miss it. "What about Amy?" I ask. Even the name is enough to anger Anti, but even he tries to keep calm infront of Mark.

"We broke up Jack, she moved out a month ago. I told her this is me," he holds me tighter. I lean forward and kiss him, weirdly, he tastes like cotton candy, a day dream, my world. For once I am with the man I love without anyone telling me off for it.


End file.
